You Think You Know A Person
by speedmonkey
Summary: Tim Calleigh have twin boys. Now Calleigh finds her self raising them alone. Calleigh tries to let her husband go as she deals with the new CSI. Ryan Wolfe. But he's not who you think he is. Did he come to the lab to be a CSI? Or something else? And is e
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for people you don't know. The rest belong to Anthony Zuiker and the good people over at CBS. I just borrow them. I promise I'll return Timmy when i'm done. Stop looking at me like that.

Pairings: Speed and Calleigh

Author's Note: I know I got 2 other fic's going right now. I've hit a little writter's block with On Vacation. I still have the idea's for Did I Make A Mistake up in my noggin but last night I was talking to a friend on line and she got me into reading these stories and let's just say Ryan made me really really angry. So i said that's it i'm writting a Talleigh fic and...well...for the rest your just gonna have to read and find out. lol. Muahahahahaha.

Spoilers: Lost Son and season 1 and 2. Season 3? my opinion...never happend...Well except Under the influence.

You think You Know Someone

Chapter 1

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh woke up to the alarm buzzing. She didn't want to get up and go to work but the longer she slept the more chance that another crimnal was out on the streets. And just thinking about it mad Calleigh want to barf. She got up and put her bathrobe on and walked quietly of the room glancing at her and Tim's wedding picture as she went. Calleigh came to a door just off the kitchen with a big C inside a catcher mit. Calleigh opened the door quietly and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Colby sweetie...honey wake up." said Calleigh as she stroked the 3 year old's hair.

Colby groaned. "To tired Mamma."

Calleigh smiled. "I know sweetie but I gotta get you and Conner off to grampa's so I can go to work."

Colby sighed and sat up rubbing his eyes. "Daddy?"

"He's already at work. Now come on I still got to get your brother up."

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh smiled as she walked into the break room. "Good morning all."

"What's so great about it?" asked Tim sarcastically.

"Hey...don't yell at me. It's not my fault you pulled a triple last night."

Tim glared at Calleigh and poured her a cup of coffee. "Thank you." said Calleigh as she accepted the cup. But before Calleigh could even get the cup to her lips Horatio had walked in.

"Guys..."

"Hey H."

"We get a scene...boat just crashed into the causeway...get your stuff and lets go."

The team nodded and headed off to the locker room to grab their kits.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh was sitting in the break room talking on the phone with Colby and Conner. "I know sweetie but just because Colby takes your toy doesn't give you any right to hit him."

"But mommy."

"No buts honey. We'll talk about this later. Put your grandpa on the phone." Calleigh closed her eyes until her father came on the phone.

"Hey Lambchop."

"Hey daddy...did you put Conner in time out?"

"Well..."

"Dad...I swear he is never going ot learn if you don't discpline him...Tim and I don't let him get away with it so you can't either."

"I know sweetheart...but he gives me that look and I can't help but let it go."

Calleigh laughed lightly but stopped when she saw Horatio walk in with a sad expression on his face.

"Daddy...I gotta go."

"You ok lambchop?"

"Yeah...tell the boys I love them and i'll see them after shift."

"Ok bye sweetheart."

Calleigh hung up the phone and looked at Horatio worriedly as he sat down next to her.

"Horatio? What's a matter?"

Horatio sighed and turned his head to look at her. "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean your sorry what happend." But Horatio didn't have to say anything. Calleigh saw the sadness in his eyes and then looked down at his shirt. Calleigh's eyes began to water when she saw the three little blood drops on his shirt.

Calleigh shook her head. "No...no."

"I'm sorry."

"No." started Calleigh. "Horatio please tell me..." But Calleigh couldn't finish her sentence. The next thing she remembered was being pulled into a hug by Horatio. Calleigh cried lighly as Horatio rocked her.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh sighed as she looked at the boys on the couch. "Mommy...is daddy working late again?"

Calleigh shook her head and pulled them into her lap. "No sweetheart daddy's not working late.''

"Then were is he?" asked Conner.

Calleigh sighed. How was she supposed to tell her children that their father was dead because of some idiot in a jewlery store. "Daddy...daddy had to go away for a while."

"When is he coming back?"

Calleigh sighed again. "He can't sweetheart."

Conner looked at Colby and Colby looked back at him. "So he's not coming back?"

Calleigh shook her head and began to cry again. Colby twisted around in his mother's lap. "Its ok mommy...we still love you."

Calleigh smiled and kissed her son's on the top of the head. "I love you to."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh sighed as she walked out of the elevator. She saw Horatio talking to a man with brown hair wearing a patrol uniform.

"Ok thank you Lt. I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning."

"Ok...welcome to the team." The man smiled and walked away. Calleigh sighed and walked over to Horatio.

"Who was he?"

Horatio put his hands on his hips and looked at her. "That's Ryan Wolfe. He's uh...-"

"The new CSI."

Horatio nodded. "Yeah...listen Calleigh-"

"Horatio...you don't owe me anything. Were short handed. We need the help. So you...have to hire someone else. I understand."

"You sure your ok?"

Calleigh nodded. "Yeah...i'm fine. But Conner and Colby...i'm not so sure about."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Detective Speedle?" asked Ryan as he walked into the ballistics lab.

"Ryan right?" Ryan nodded. Calleigh smiled slightly and extended her hand.

"Calleigh Speedle. Welcome to the team."

"Thank you. So do you uh...have those ballistics for me yet?"

"Yes actually." said Calleigh and turned around to get a file. "Your vic was shot with a .22 caliber weapon. It's running through IBIS now." Ryan smiled. "What?"

Ryan shook his head. "Nothing its just...I admire you."

"Why would you admire me?"

"Your husband is killed in the line of duty...and you come right back to work. If I was in your place and I lost my wife, I know I wouldn't want to."

Calleigh smiled slightly. "Well...i'm not doing this for me. I got to boys at home who now only have one parent. Just because death happens doesn't mean life stops."

Ryan nodded. "Well...let me know when you get a hit." Calleigh nodded and watched Ryan walked out the door. Calleigh rolled her eyes turned back to her work.

"Well that's an eager beaver if i've ever seen one." Calleigh sighed when her cell phone rang. "Speedle...hey you."

TBC...Hate it? Love it? Want me to continue? Just let me know in a review. So press the button below. Please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Good morning." said Calleigh cheerfully as she walked into the breakroom.

"Hey sugar. How are you doing this mornin?"

"Pretty good I slept like a baby."

Alexx looked at Eric worriedly. "Cal...you sure your ok?"

"I'm fine...why do you ask?"

'I don't know." said Eric as he sat his newspaper down on the table. "You lost your husband a week ago. And you go on as if you never even knew him."

Calleigh looked at Eric eyes watery. "Eric, have you ever thought that maybe I do this so i won't have to face the pain. The pain that I feel everytime I wake up without him next to me...or the pain I feel when I walk by the trace lab. Or how about the pain that I feel when I see me little boy's look past me as to except there father behind me when I go to pick them up after work?" started Calleigh. "Have you ever lost someone you loved?"

"No I haven't."

"Then you don't know how I feel."

Eric sighed. "I'm sorry Calleigh...I didn't know."

"Yeah well there's alot you don't know." said Calleigh and ran out of the room.

Eric sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm just not making it any easier am I?"

Alexx gave Eric a sympathetic smile. She wished she could help him. But she knew she couldn't do anything. Not yet anyways. "Honey just give her time."

Eric nodded and walked out of the room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Tim." said Calleigh as she walked into trace. Not looking up from her folder. Calleigh sighed as she saw Ryan sitting there. "I'm sorry Ryan...I..."

"It's ok. It happens."

Calleigh smiled slightly. "You have that trace anaylized yet?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah..." started Ryan looking at the file. "It was sun tan lotion."

Calleigh nodded. "Any specific brand?"

Ryan smiled. "Now would I do that to you?"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh smiled as her two sons played in the bathtub. "Alright you two. Time to get out."

"Awwww...we having fun mamma." said Conner Speedle.

Calleigh smiled. "I know that. But if I leave you in here any longer you two are going to turn into two little prunes and we can't have that now can we?"

The boys shook there heads and Calleigh got them dried off and into their pajamas.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Good night sweetheart." said Calleigh as she kissed Conner's forehead.

"Night Mamma."

Calleigh smiled and walked over to Colby's bed. "Night sweetheart." But Colby didn't say anything back but just rolled over. Calleigh sighed and kissed the side of his head. "I'll see you two in the morning." Calleigh got up took one last look at her boys and turned the light off.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh was awoken by her cell phone. "Speedle..hi...no I was asleep...no its ok...yeah I know...Conner's ok. But Colby...I think i'm going to have some trouble with him. Yeah...I know...alright...i'll be here...bye." Calleigh sighed and hung up her phone. She was going to go back to sleep when she heared screams coming from the boy's room. Calleigh quickly put on her bathrobe and headed to the room.

Calleigh looked into the room and saw Colby tossing and turning in his bed. Calleigh quickly went over to him and shook his shoulder lightly. "Colby sweetheart..."

Colby turned his head a few more times and opened his eyes. "Sweetheart are you ok?"

Colby shook his head and Calleigh took him in her arms. "I had a bad dream."

"Aw...sweetheart...you wanna tell mommy about it."

"It was about daddy. He was...chasing a man and he... I knew the man but...mommy I want daddy."

"I know sweetheart. I do to."

Colby sighed and as the minutes passed by fell asleep in Calleigh's arms.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Horatio." said Stetler as he entered Horatio's office.

"Rick...what can I do for you?"

"Your mandatory counsling session after Speedle's death you never went."

"Yes...like I said before. I don't need therapy."

Stetler grinned and sat down. "Horatio...your suffering...your whole team is changing. I've known major differences in your team and I-"

"Major changes? You should be a CSI Rick. You have a keen grasp for the obvious. My team...suffered a loss. And what... you expected for them to just get right back up on their feet..act like nothing happend?"

"No that's not what I thought would happen."

"Well then what do you want to happen Rick?"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"No we've got nothing so far. I've got no leads. So if you ask me this is a complete waist of time."

"I know it seems like nothing is happening now but you just hang in there. It comes with the territory They'll slip up sooner or later."

"That's the problem with you FBI'S you have way to much patience."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"You didn't get anything?"

"Sorry Sir...nothing there all acting normal."

The man sighed. "Well...give them a few more days...one of them is bound to slip up sooner or later. But do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Keep a close eye out on Calleigh."

"I thought your target was Horatio?"

"It is...but I've been watching her lately and...something's not right. So try to become her friend. It maybe hard but...just...try ok. Can you do that."

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh jumped slightly when she heared Horatio speak. "Calleigh."

"Horatio? You scared me."

"I"m sorry...how uh...how are you doing."

"Bits and pieces. Just taking it one day at a time like you told me to."

Horatio smiled. "Calleigh...look um..."

"Horatio...look. I don't blame you. OK. I could never blame you for what happend. What happend was an accident...a terrible accident...and i'll get past it one day but its just going to take a little time." Horatio nodded and watched Calleigh walk out of the room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Detective Speedle thank you for coming to your session."

"Well its mandatory right. So its not like I have an option."

The women nodded. "So would you like to tell me how your feeling?"

"How do you think I feel?" stated Calleigh saracstically.

The therapist sighed. "Mrs. Speedle...I understand your loss but I am only trying to help you."

"Why does everyone say they understand? They never saw there husband lying dead on a floor. They never saw his blood pooling around him. They never saw...they never saw the look on their boy's faces when they told them that their father was never coming home." cried Calleigh.

The women got up and sat down next to Calleigh pulling her into a hug. "It's ok Calleigh just let it out. Its ok. Just let go of the pain." The women continued to rub small circles on Calleigh's back as she cried.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I swear I tell you academy... award... performance."

TBC...Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Author's Note: Is Tim dead is he not? mmm...I guess you'll never know until you read. lol. Muhahahahahaha. And what's up with the academy award performance stuff? lol. muhahahahahaha.

S/C S/C /SC S/C S/C

"Hey Calleigh..." said Ryan as he entered ballistics.

Calleigh turns and puts a fake smile on her face. "Oh hey Ryan."

"Listen...um...I was wondering if you'd like to um...have lunch with me today?"

Calleigh eyes went wide. Was he asking her out? Doesn't he know she just _lost _her husband? And her going out with him? Was he insane in the head? Calleigh turned to face Ryan.

"Ryan I...uh..."

Ryan shook his head. "I didn't mean as a fate or anything...just co workers." Calleigh found herself nodding slightly.

"Sure...but just as friends."

Ryan nodded. "I'll see you later then." Calleigh nodded and once Ryan was out of her line of vision she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello."

"Hey...its me."

"Hey...I thought we agreed we'd call eachother from 5 to 6."

"I know...but the new guy asked me out."

"What?"

"Yeah...what do I do?"

"Well don't do it!"

"I know that T...look do you think i'm that stupid."

"Now I never said that."

"Well sometines you don't have to."

The man sighed. "Look...i'm sorry. I ...i'm getting stressed out ok and i'm taking it out on you and that's not fair. I'm sorry."

"Its ok."

The man sighed again. "This is all going to be over soon. I promise."

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "You know I don't like it when you lie to me."

"Well what do you want me to say?"

Calleigh paused. She wanted to say something but she couldn't in case her phone was being tapped or something. "I dunno...look i'm up to my knees in firearms. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok...another academy award performance?"

"You know it."

"Bye."

"Bye."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So you live in Miami your whole life?"

Ryan shook his head. "No...I grew up in Calfornia."

"Oh...a surfer boy."

Ryan laughed lightly. "Oh yeah that me." Ryan watched Calleigh as she took a sip of her water. "Listen Calleigh..."

"Save it Ryan ok."

Ryan nodded. But felt like he needed to continue this. "How are Conner and Colby doing."

"Hang in there." Calleigh said flatly.

Ryan nodded. "I'm sure there strong...like their mom."

Calleigh looked up from her salad and over at Ryan. This was it another time for another academy award performance. Ryan looked at Calleigh as her eyes began to water.

:Calleigh i'm sorry I didn't mean anything..."

Calleigh shook her head. "I uh...I gotta get back to the lab. I um...I just gotta go."

Ryan watched Calleigh as she walked out. At first he had a look of sadness but then it turned into mischief.

S/C S/C S/C S/C SC/

"I think Calleigh may be the downfall to the team...all we need is something bad to happen. And I think she'll crack. Do something dangerous. Just like you wanted."

The man nodded. "OK great...nice work."

"So what are we going to do?"

The man thought for a second. "I have the perfect plan."

S/C S/C S/C S/C SC/

Calleigh walked up to her door to find it open a crack. Calleigh used a finger to open it. "Dad..." Calleigh walked in seeing the room a complete mess. Chairs turned over. Calleigh panicked. "Conner! Colby!" Calleigh screamed as she ran upstairs. "Dad!"

Calleigh screamed as she saw the boys missing from their beds. "No...no!"

TBC...Sorry so short of a chapter. Bit i was working on a deal with speedfanatic. lol. But what will the next chapter bring? Will an old character return? mmmm?


	4. Chapter 4

Calleigh was sitting on her front step when Horatio came out of the house and sat down next to her. "You ok?"

Calleigh laughed lightly. "Yeah...peachy."

"I see Speed taught you to be sarcastic." Calleigh looked over at him and Horatio removed his sunglasses, looking at her with sad eyes. "Calleigh were going to find them."

"Horatio...there 3...3...their babies. Not just anybody's there my babies. Why is this happening to me?"

"I don't know...Calleigh we'll find them."

Calleigh rolled her eyes. Knowing all to well how things worked in this business. "H." came Eric's voice. "There's something you should see."

Horatio turned. "Alright Eric...Calleigh why don't you go with officer Jessop and he'll take you back to the lab." Calleigh nodded and walked away. She wanted to be in there. She wanted to demand that she worked the case. But she just couldn't she couldn't interfere. She couldn't mess it up.

S/C S/C S/C SC/ SC/

"What is it Eric?"

"We found a note in Colby's bed."

"And."

"Take a look for yourself."

Horatio looked at Eric worridly and took the note from him. " He took him. Now we took their boys. But becareful before we take her as well. Now do your job and find out who I am." Horatio repeated.

"What do they mean by he took him?" asked Ryan.

"Speedle."

Horatio looked at Eric. He needed to make a phone call before '_he' _saw it on the news and screwed up everything he's worked for.

"H? You ok."

Horatio snapped from his daze. "Yeah...i'm fine...listen Eric...take this back to the lab have Valera look for Dna...then dust it...and give it to Cynthiea for handwritting."

"You got it."

Horatio watched Eric walk out of the room and then looked at Ryan as he crouched down and looked behind the small nightstand.

"What did you find?"

Ryan looked up at Horatio as he picked up a tape from behind the table. "Looks like a video tape."

"Take it back to the lab."

Ryan nodded and headed out of the room. Horatio looked around and then took out his cell phone.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So we have no clue who is trying to bring down my team?"

Sackheim shook his head. "No leads."

The man sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Could it get any worse?"

Sackheim laughed. "Listen...we'll figure it out-"

"Yeah we'll you say that when your taken away from your family."

Sackheim was about to say something when he heared the breaking news story on the t.v.

_"Hello, I'm Claudia Winters reporting live from outside the Miami-Dade Crime lab. It was reported earlier that these twin boys Conner Michael Speedle and Colby Jackson Speedle were takin from their home earlier this afternoon. Conner and Colby are the son's of the late Detective Speedle and the ballistics expert Calleigh Duquesne-Speedle. The boys were last scene with their grandpa Kenwall Duquesne. Conner was last scene wearing jean shorts and a blue t-shirt while Colby was last scene wearing a red shirt and jean shorts." _ Claudia paused as she saw a patrol car pull up. _"Here's Calleigh Speedle right now-"_

_"Detective can you tell us how your feeling right now?" _Calleigh ignored her and continued to walk through the crowed of reporters with officer Jessop.

_"Calleigh can you tell us how you feel about this... especially so soon after your husband's death?"_

Calleigh turned around slowly. "I can tell you this much...whoever took them is going to pay for what they did. Weither its life in prison or the chair. They will pay for hurting my babies."

Tim looked at the t.v. screen. Unable to say anything. Tim just couldn't stop starring at her tear stained face. He was snapped from his thoughts when his cell phone rang.

"Yeah..."

"Speed..."

"H."

"Listen uh..."

"I just saw it on the news."

Horatio sighed. "I wanted to tell you first. I'm sorry I was to late. This isn't something you should hear on the news."

"Its not your fault. Is Calleigh ok?"

"I don't know listen Speed-"

"I"m going to her."

"Speed..."

"Speedle you can't do that." said Sackheim.

"Don't try to stop me. I am not going to leave her there to suffer alone." said Tim into his phone before he hung up and turned to Sackheim.

"Speedle look...I know how you must feel right now but you can't go back to the lab. It will ruin everything."

"DOn't you get it Dennis I don't care! Those are my boys out there with some physco! I can only imagine what Calleigh is going through right now."

"Listen how do you think she's going to feel when you just show up."

Tim laughed lightly. "That's the thing. She already knows." said Tim as he walked to the door.

"You told her!"

Tim nodded as he put his 9mml into his holister. "Of course I did. I wan't going to let her sit there and suffer while I was waltzing around."

"If your going then I'm coming with you."

Tim sighed. "Fine...but don't get clingy."

Dennis grabbed his gun and headed out the door with Tim. "ALways the comedian."

TBC...Shot chapter. Sorry. But I can't put Tim coming back and reunting with Calleigh all in the same chapter now can I? lol. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Officer Jessop watched Calleigh as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "You know you don't have to watch my every move officer."

Jessop smiled. "I just want to make sure your ok detective."

Calleigh smiled. "Really...i'm fine. Why don't you go take a break."

Jessop eyed her. "Really...i'm fine." Jessop sighed and left the room and Calleigh smiled. She was about to take a drink of her coffee when her cell phone rang.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Alexx jumped when she heared that all to familiar voice. "Timmy."

"Hey Alexx." Alexx let out a releaved sigh and embraced her son into a hug.

"Oh baby...i'm so sorry."

Tim nodded. "How's Calleigh been doing?"

Alexx sighed and then eyed him. "Timmy...I know you told her."

Tim smiled. "Don't know why I try to get things passed you Alexx." Both Tim, Alexx and Sackheim jumped when the door burst open. Tim moved away from Alexx and took a few small steps forward. Calleigh's eyes began to water as she looked at her "dead" husband.

"Tim..."

Tim smiled slightly and walked slowly over to her. "I'm so sorry baby."

Calleigh began to cry and Tim held her close. "Its ok."

"I want them back Tim...they took my dad to. Tim..."

"Shhh...ok its going to be fine. We'll find them."

Calleigh nodded into Tim's chest. "Just don't leave me again."

"I won't."

Calleigh pulled away from him and looked at him. Blue to Brown.

"I promise."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"H!" said Eric.

"Yeah what did you get off the letter?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Listen to me Eric-"

"H...I checked it a million times. There's no Dna...no prints...nothing."

"So that's it. We tell Calleigh that we got nothing on were her sons are?"

Eric sighed. "Look H i don't like this anymore then you do ok. But we can't go on anything that we don't have."

Horatio's expression saddend. "Ok...alright um...why don't you go see what Ryan and Tyler found of the tape. I have something else that I need to do. Page me if you find anything."

Eric nodded and left. Horatio sighed, took his hands from his hips and began to walk down to the morgue.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Horatio walked into the morgue quietly. He saw Sachkeim with a annoyed look on his face over in the corner, Alexx with a smile on her face by the operating table and Calleigh and Speed in the center of the room hugging.

"Speed..."

Speed looked up from Calleigh. "H."

Calleigh wiped the tears from her eyes. "Calleigh look I..."

Calleigh held up a hand. "Its ok Horatio...I knew."

Horatio smiled and nodded. Calleigh gave him a quizical look. "You knew I knew...didn't you?"

"I just didn't want to say anything."

Calleigh smiled and then looked back over to Tim. "So what happens now?"

TIm shrugged. "What do you got H?"

Horatio sighed. "Nothing so far. Eric's looking over the tape we found behind Colby's nightstand right now with Ryan."

"Ryan? Is this the eager beaver?"

Calleigh smiled. "Yup that's him. Trust me you should be glad you never met him."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Jensen please tell me...you've got something off that tape."

"What tape?"

Eric glared at him. "Please tell me you got the tape Wolfe found behind Colby's nightstand."

Tyler shook his head. "I haven't had any evidence in the past half hour."

Eric sighed. "Wolfe."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"WOLFE!"

Ryan stopped walking as he heared the anger in Eric's voice "Delko? What's up?"

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The tape you found at the crime scene Horatio gave you strict orders to give it to Tyler and see what was on it."

"I put it into evidence."

"Why would you do that you didn't even look at it."

"Tyler was on a coffee break...I looked at it. it was the boys playing at the park. I didn't think it was important."

"Two boys of csi's go missing, you find a tape of them at a park. And its not important!"

"I thought Calleigh taped it."

"Did you ask her?"

"That's what I was going to do now. I put it in evidence lock up to keep it safe."

Eric eyed him. "Your hiding something Wolfe. What are you up to?"

Ryan rolled his eyes and headed off to the morgue in search for Calleigh.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Ryan pushed the doors open Eric a few steps behind him. "Calleigh listen did you-"

"Ryan." Calleigh said frantically.

"Is that-"

"Speedle." Eric finished for him.

Tim stepped around Calleigh. "Hey man."

"Calleigh...I thought."

Calleigh sighed. "I know what you thought Ryan. Its not true." Ryan swallowed and went to say some thing when Horatio stopped him.

"What did you guys get off the tape."

"Footage of the boys at the park. I thought Calleigh might have shot it." Calleigh shook her head.

"I never got them on camera. Except for there birthdays."

Ryan sighed. This wasn't going the way it was supposed to. Nothing was. Speedle's alive? How is that possible?

"Ok Ryan Eric go take another look at the tape."

Eric nodded and Ryan left the room first. Eric looked over at Speed with confusion, pain, and joy in his eyes. Tim nodded to him. "We'll talk later."

Eric nodded and left the room towards evidence lock up.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I'll take that." said Eric as he took the tape from Ryan's hands. "I'll process it. You go get some coffee or something."

Eric left lock up in hurry. Ryan sighed and grabbed his phone. He was going to get it now.

"Yeah...hey its me...look we got a big problem."

"What's that?" came the voice on the other line.

"Speedle's alive."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Tyler...I got some work for you."

"Crime scene tape?"

"That's it."

"Great."

"Just pop it in and do your magic. I don't know what got into Wolfe's head but now he thinks he can be trace boy and computer geek."

"What do you mean?"

"He said when you went on a coffee break he looked at the tape...it was of the boys playing at the park."

"Delko...I don't know what he told you. But i haven't left this lab in 3 hours."

"What? He said you went on a coffee break."

Tyler shook his head. "I haven't left."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Alright...I need to talk to Horatio. Excuse me." Tyler nodded. "Call me if you get anything off the tape."

Tyler nodded and Eric went off to talk to Horatio. He had a feeling he didn't know the person he was working with.

TBC...Sorry I had writers block. Oh and yeah if the miami writers won't bring Tyler back. I will! No Dan Cooper for me.


End file.
